Hogsmade, el amor y odio a Trelawney :D
by hermii
Summary: Estaba en el museo, preguntandome cuando mis mejores amigos por fin diran lo que sienten. Intento localizarlos y... ¡Por Merlin!, ¿Acaso Harry se esta inclinando hacia Ginny como si fuera a besarla? POV Hr. Ha-G, leves R-Hr.Happy B-day Gin19"
1. El comienzo

**Zareny happy B-day nna... aqiii ezta lO prometiidO zperO qee te guztee zinO te pateO qe pOr zuBir eztO Qazii me eztOiii mediiO muriiendO :S lueghO te cOntare xQeee... nu nu ezte cOmiienzO de veRanO pRa mii nO ha ziidO zanO :DDDD wenO pz ezpeRo qe te la eztez pazandO de pOqa en la plaiita... maldita _ akii unOs mediOs muertOz y tu aii akOztadota en la aReeena en Laaa Webaaa hahahaha iia me vOii qe eztOii aluziinandO.... te Quiidaz pazatela de pOqaa vaaa...**

para lOz qee leen eztO dehen review ii dee pazO feliiziten a mi amiga Gin19 :P...

* * *

Era un día perfecto, para el viaje perfecto; había un cielo nublado del que caían unos hermosos copos de nieve los cuales se derretían al contacto de mi piel.

Era perfecto, mi clima perfecto y para este día había esperado tanto pues hoy era el viaje a Hogsmeade, el lugar pintoresco donde algunas de mis más grandes aventuras habían sucedido durante estos años, y por supuesto no me iba perder una entrada a la tienda de bromas Zonko pues mi venganza contra Jane seguía en pie. _[N/A: si quieren saber quien es __**Jane**__ chequen el FF locura de amor en Hogwarts :DD.]_

_Además de esto tenia el presentimiento de que algo bueno iba a ocurrir, era bueno para Ginny, lo sabia, pero ahora tenia que convencerla de que simplemente era bueno…_

-¡Ginny!, ahí estas – grite desesperada al ver a mi amiga pelirroja a mitad del pasillo -. te he estado buscando desde hace media hora, ¡por las barbas de Merlín, Ginny! ¿Donde has estado?, ¡me tienes preocupada!.

-¡por favor Herms!, tranquila, ya me encontraste – _me contesto mi amiga mas tranquila de lo normal, la verdad es que eso me dio mucho miedo._

- ha-ha-ha que graciosa Gin, pareciera que no estas emocionada por el viaje.

-humm, la verdad es un viaje mas un viaje menos, da igual – _por su expresión diría que estaba fingiendo, pero, ¡por las barbas de Merlín!, a veces era tan buena escondiendo sus sentimientos que no estaba segura si era realidad o no lo que me acababa de decir._

-¡no!, no da igual, entiende, es la oportunidad para que pase algo, ¡tu sabes!, entre tu y… –_ creo que lo dije demasiado fuerte ya que algunas miradas se clavaron en nosotras, así que baje el tono, casi susurrando, y dije algo mas para que las personas demasiado "informativas" no se enteraran_ -. Ya sabes quien.

- ¡Ay, por favor Herms!, como si fuera a pasar algo – _¡por favor!, ¡¿que pasa hoy?!, no se si ya no la conozco en verdad o en realidad no le importa mas… _

-¡Pues si!, Ginny, hoy me dio…humm… el toque raro de saber que algo va a suceder y con esto no te estoy diciendo que apoyo la adivinación y a la profesora Trelawney, sabes muy bien que para mí es una completa tontería.

-Por favor Herms cuando vas a quitarte de encima ese odio hacia la profesora –_contesto mi amiga tratando de evadir el tema_- ¿Qué te ha hecho?.

- ¡Ay por dios!, me da igual, ya deja de evadir el tema; te estoy diciendo que va a pasar algo bueno y por favor no vayas a estar de inmadura, bien sabes que quieres algo con "ya sabes".

- Esta bien pero por favor no me empujes serias demasiado obvia.

-Eres mas obvia tu, que te estas quejando y no quieres hacer nada –_la verdad ya estaba fastidiada de sus miraditas sin sentido de Ginny y Harry, simplemente fastidiaban y desesperaban, ¡por que no hacen algo!, solo de pensarlo me desespero_ –. ¡Ya prepárate!, y escucha ya nos están llamando así que vámonos…

* * *

**Gin19:** ya se! ya se! te estaRas pReguntandO qe Onda!! zii iia zee!! iia ze qe me vaz mataR... teRminadO iia ezta.. zOlo faltan laz correciOnez ii kmO te dihe qe eztOii mediO mueRta nO te puedO explikar bn pOrqe... pOrqe ez penOzo pero i prOmise qe eztO qeda teRminadO para antez del 11 va!! :DD neta!! me eztoy muRiiendO para qe nO te engOrilez muher!! en un ratitO te vOy a hablar.. a tu cel pa felicitarte hahaha te cuidas ii iiO me cuiidO por qe me vaz a pateeaR....

dehen reviews!!!....


	2. Para ella, él se veia terriblemente sexy

**Bueno Gin aqui esta el segundo chap... :P sii!! sigo aii reviisandO hahaha prO aii va.. aii vaa!! ziigue leiiendO!! baeee....**

**dehen reviews!! :DDDD**

* * *

**Para ella, él se veía terriblemente sexy.**

Caminábamos tranquilamente hacia la entrada pues ya era el momento y sabia que aunque mi amiga no lo expresara se estaba muriendo de felicidad por dentro.

Al llegar a la entrada nos encontramos a Lav junto con Seamus que estaban muy acarameladitos, al lado de ellos estaban los chicos de Griffyndor, y claro entre ellos resaltaban un pelirrojo que para mí ya era muy conocido y como todos los días a lado de él, su amigo de pelo castaño, ojos verdes y una terrible sonrisa seductora –claro según Ginny y sus comentarios llenos de baba que me mencionaba cada cinco minutos; pues para mí no era más que Harry el mismo chico que conocí en primer año y que hasta ahora solo lo he visto como amigo y eso nunca cambiara-.

-Vamos Ginny, ¡podrías dejar de babear por lo menos un segundo!, ¡hey! Llamando tierra, ¿sigues ahí?...

-¡Ha!, lo siento Herms es… que… ¡realmente se ve sexy! –contesto mi amiga realmente fuera de este mundo.

-Shhh… Baja la voz no vez que hay lechuzas en el aire… _–voltee disimuladamente en dirección donde estaba la tonta de Cho y a lado de ella, Jane, que nos lanzaban miradas misteriosas y que no eran nada de confiar-. _Bueno, el punto es que ya estas preparada para lo que pase en Hogsmade.

-¿Qué va a pasar?, ya te dije que es totalmente imposible que pase algo, además, ¿Cómo lo sabes? –_contesto la pelirroja tratando de no admitirlo y empezar a evadir el tema._

-No empecemos con lo de adivinación, ya te dije que no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Mira, muy bien sabemos que esas miraditas no son por nada y que los dos están totalmente en la baba.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –_como si no lo supieras por favor Ginny, pensé._

-Muy simple, porque si no estuvieran en la baba tanto tu como él, el no estaría viéndote ahora mismo _–respondí satisfactoriamente._

Mi amiga al saber esto su cara se puso totalmente roja, de lo cual fue divertido para mi, pues más obvia era ella al demostrar sus sentimientos hacia Harry.


	3. La entrada a Hogsmade

pues aqui esta el 3er Chap y ya se te estaras preguntando yo quiero ver mi FF completo vrdd Gin19 hahaha wnO pz dezidi qe va ir poko a poko azii kmO tu me vaz a dehar en la baba con ek de Lokura d amor en Hogwarts :D buenO zarenny no dezezpereiz aki ta tu FF zolo ve leyendo poko a poko i sorry x loz chaps peqes del principio esqe quando lo empeze a ezcribir no tenia mucha inzpiraciiOn qe digamOz :DDDD....

Y gracias a las personas que agregan este FF de cualqiieR modo!!

* * *

**La entrada a Hogsmade**

_Caminábamos tranquilamente por el camino y a lo lejos se veía el pueblecillo, tan chiquillo y acogedor. _

_Como todos habíamos esperado esto por tanto tiempo estábamos tan emocionados por llegar que hasta Parvati Patil termino tirada a mitad del camino por los empujones que daban los chicos, pero a decir verdad fue demasiado gracioso ver la forma en que se caía y su cabello se tornaba revoltoso. _

_Cambiando de tema, debo comentar que Ginny está dando otra paso pues desde que salimos de Hogwarts no deja de responderle las miradas a Harry, se que ella no se da cuenta de que la veo, pero estoy completamente atenta, vigilándolos..._

-Mira Herms, ya se alcanza ver la tienda de bromas, espero que tengas bien planeado esa bromita contra Jane.

-Claro, Ginny, créeme que desde hace tiempo me la he estado guardando –sonreí tan maliciosamente que hasta a mi me dio risa ver mi cara reflejada en el vidrio de una casita a oscuras y claro Ginny al igual que yo soltó una risotada-. No sabe lo que le espera.

_Caminamos en silencio unos tres minutos, hasta que llegamos a la tienda Dervish y Banges, y, en la puerta de esta, había un letrero que decía: _**SOLO POR HOY, EXPOSICION DE LOS INSTRUMENTOS MAGICOS MÁS ANTIGUOS DE ¡TOOOOOOOODA INGLATERRA, **_y claro como Trelawney siempre quería aprovechar las exposiciones de algo que nos ayudara a "aprender" y aparte porque era gratis nos obligo a entrar a todos y con esto digo absolutamente a todos, lo que quiero decir es que verdaderamente me gusta aprender pero es nuestro día libre y nos obligan a ver esto, y no solo por que sea Trelawney la que haya tenido la idea lo digo._

_Muchos reprochamos pero de igual manera entramos, ese lugar que se veía tan chiquito por fuera pero era sorprendente por dentro pues era un lugar inmenso y estaba totalmente oscuro, en la paredes tenía un color rojo vino y imágenes inmensas de diferentes artistas e instrumentos, bueno, eso era lo que yo alcanzaba a distinguir con la luz que daban unas pantallas inmensas al final de la sala eran como atenticos cines muggles, en las pantallas estaban pasando la historia de un mago, pero no le preste atención pues me quede viendo a Ron, que estaba sonriendo, tan lindo como siempre… espera un momento, ¿quién es ella?, ¿quién está a su lado?...no…no puede ser…¡no!...¡Jane!... _

-Janeee – susurre enojada-.

-Calma Herms, ya verás que pronto mi hermanito va a abrir los ojos y si no lo hace yo lo obligaré –solo dijo esto la pelirroja y nos quedamos en silencio viendo el video hasta que dije…

-Está bien Ginn gracias por tu apoyo, sabes ya lo olvidare, porque hoy tengo que hacer que pase algo entre tú y Harry.

-Por favor Herms, ya te dije que entre él y yo no va a pasar nada –dijo mi amiga agregando en su tono un poco de mortificación.

-Podrías dejar de ser tan negativa por solo un momento, y si, algo va a pasar por que yo voy a estar ahí en el momento en que pase –fue lo último que dije, agarre la mano de Ginny y la lleve atrás de Harry, claro el no se había dado cuenta.

-¡Por Merlin! Herms, no lo quiero hacer –dijo haciéndome un puchero de niña chiquita para que la soltara.

-Si no lo haces hoy, ¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer? – no hubo respuesta por parte de ella-. Lo ves ni siquiera me respondes, por eso lo tienes que hacer hoy y ya te dije que hoy tengo el toque de que algo va a pasar y sabes muy bien que yo no me equivoco.

-Lamentablemente – dijo rendida.

Íbamos a estar en ese museo por un largo rato así que antes de poner en práctica mí plan para que pasara algo entre Ginny y Harry decidí hacerle una pequeña travesurita a Jane…

-Oye Ginny, humm… ahorita vuelvo, mmm… te podrías quedar 2 segundos con Lav y Sea no me tardo, ¿sí? –Puse sonrisa de angelito-.

-Mmm… está bien, pero no tardes y espero que no salga alguien medio muerto.

-Claro que no, ya lo sabes…

Caminaba hacia Ron y a lado de él estaba Jane, así que decidí esconderme detrás de uno de los instrumentos para que nadie me viera y le lance un hechizo, _Engorgio,_ y solo vi como su cabeza se empezaba a hinchar y a aumentar de tamaño lamentablemente estaba muy cerca de ella Mcgonagall y la deshincho pero realmente fue divertido ver la cara de Ron tornándose azul por el miedo.

Después de ese momento camine de nuevo a donde estaba Ginny y me pregunto:

-¿Qué paso Herms?, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –dijo preocupada.

-Mmm… solo se le hincho un poco la cabeza a Jane es todo, pero como es una exagerada se armo un alboroto –sonreí para mis adentros.

-Claro, y tú tuviste algo que ver, ¿verdad? -dijo Ginny persuadiéndome.

-Claro que no Ginny como puedes creer eso, bueno, solo un poquito, te dije que no se la iba a acabar y además debiste ver la cara de tu hermano –Ginny solto una risotada.

-Sí, lo imagino…

* * *

**Dehen Reviews!!:DD**


	4. Besos Arruinados

**weno ps aqui ya esta el Otro chap :D despues de meel aiiOs pero akii esta esqe la weba hahaha wenO me vOii Gin leelo esta weno hahaha weno te cuidaz niñaa nOs vemOz un deea de eztoz...**

**dehen su review!! :DD**

* * *

**Besos arruinados.**

Caminábamos entre toda la gente, completamente aburridas, era tan abrumador estar metida en la misma sala y saber que tal vez seguiría ahí por una hora más; nada emocionante pasaba y trataba de que pasara algo con Ginny y Harry pero ¡maldicion! los dos se separaban por cualquier circunstancia, ya me estaba fastidiando, necesitaba que pasara algo, y, ¡ya!... un momento Harry esta hasta adelante, y solo, a esto le llamo un buen momento…

-Ginny, vamos más adelante ahí podemos sentarnos mientras nos vamos, ¿qué te parece? –dije tratando de que mi amiga cayera en mi trampita.

-Creo que sería lo mejor esto es aburrido y ya me canse de esperar –_afortunadamente mi amiga cayó en la trampa._

Caminamos hasta la entrada de la segunda sala y lamentablemente perdí de vista a Harry, ¡Maldición siempre se escapa! pensé. Con la esperanza más abajo de mis pies voltee al final de la segunda sala tratando de ver lo que había en la pantalla, pero mi cabeza empezó a preguntarse, ¿cuando mis mejores amigos dirían lo que sienten?, Y ahí fue cuando todo sucedió…

Voltee hacia donde estaba mi amiga pelirroja, pero ya no estaba, solo veía en su lugar a Sea y Lav besándose, juntando su baba, lo cual fue asqueroso… el punto es que trate de localizarla volteando hacia los lados pero no la veía, entre en un momento de frustración hasta que vi a Harry sonriendo entonces mire en la dirección a la que el miraba y… ¡por Merlin!... ¿qué hace mi amiga junto a él?... ¿Acaso Harry se está inclinando hacia Ginny como si fuera a besarla?... No puedo creerlo simplemente, no lo creo, esto era genial, simplemente maravilloso, yo estaba ahí presente en el momento que se van a… ¡No!... ¡Maldicion!... Trelawney paso por en medio de los dos interrumpiendo el beso simplemente arruino el momento, así que lo único que les quedo por hacer a mis amigos es seguir caminando Harry por su lado y Ginny con Lav y Sea y yo pero la parejita no nos prestaba mucha atención.

Por la expresión de mi amiga me di cuenta que todavía no regresaba a este mundo así que, como buena amiga no deje ni que respirara y la hice volver así que le solté la bomba…

-¡Odio a Trelawney!, arruino el momento perfecto entre tú y Harry, ¡casi se besan!...

-¿Qué? ¿Harry y yo? claro que no Herms solo nos quedamos viendo y ya no paso nada –dijo impresionada.

-Pues casi pasa, no viste como te empujo, lo que ocasiono que sus cuerpos se juntaran y luego, como siempre, se quedaron en la baba frente a frente y él se estaba inclinando hacia ti pero… ¡agh!... Trelawney tuvo que ¡arruinarlo! pasando por en medio de ustedes –le dije esto a mi amiga tratando de que recapacitara lo que acababa de suceder.

-No lo creo pero es que… ¿Cómo? No pudo haber sucedido algo simplemente no lo creo –creo que realmente mi amiga no captaba la idea de que se iban a besar… ¡se iban a besar!

-Créelo, estaban a punto, y no me voy a quedar así, tiene que pasar algo realmente y hoy, aquí…

Caminamos hasta donde estaba Parvati con otras chicas pues para entrar a la exposición tuvimos que hacer equipos para no "perdernos" y aunque los hicimos nadie los había respetado pero lo que derramo la gota del vaso fue cuando el profesor Slughorn nos dijo que ayudáramos a buscar a Laura Madley una chica de Hufflepuff que se había perdido, solo nos dejaba pensar ¿Quién se puede perder aquí? es una tontería pero pensándolo bien Laura era un chica de complexión pequeña era muy callada y casi no se juntaba con nadie pero por su estatura realmente era posible que se perdiera entre toda la gente. No préstamos mucha atención pues sabíamos que la iban a terminar encontrando a sí que jale a mi amiga hacia la mitad de la segunda sala y oportunamente estaba Harry enfrente, al lado de Ron, así que empuje a mi amiga para que quedara justo al lado de Harry, y dándole unos pequeños empujoncitos quedo a veinte centímetros del brazo de Harry, así que seguí haciéndolo cosa que puso a mi amiga tan nerviosa que empezaba a temblar; ya faltaban 5 centímetros para que se tocaran y de repente sentí un empujón que al voltear a ver quien lo había provocado me di cuenta de que era Dean Thomas metiéndose entre el espacio que había entre Ginny y Harry solo para hablar de babosadas de chicos con Harry lo cual me puso furiosa...

* * *

Dehen reviews!!! :D


End file.
